Childhood Dreams
by csifan2008
Summary: this is my first story & im just attempting at it but its where the csi's are kids but nick catherine & Sara are siblings and i know its not possible but it is ffic and their parents are divorced and more inside hope ya like plz r&rmaybe gsr in later chps
1. Chapter 1

Untitled for now…chapter 1

A/n: okay so this is my first story, and i hope ya like it...and i just thought i would try and have nick catherine and Sara as siblings or w/e and their parents are divorced, their mom mostly takes it out on them but mostly takes it out on the youngest (which would be Sara) catherine is the oldes then nick then of course sara....hope ya like this chapter i dont have a beta...and if your interested let me know...all mistakes are mine...

csifan2008

* * *

An eleven year old girl, with should length brown hair, and brown eyes, was searching for her older brother, who is four years old than her. She then spotted her brother, who was hanging with one of his friends, and walked over to him.

"Nicky!" the eleven year old said excitedly as she approached him.

"Hey squirt, you ready?" Nick asked his sister.

"Yup, I am, we're staying over at daddy's this weekend right?"

"Yup, we sure are squirt," Nick said confirming is sisters question.

"Yes!" Sara said excitedly, and then she saw a tall strawberry blonde haired girl walking towards them and said, "Catherine!"

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Catherine asked her.

"Its going okay, we get to stay at daddy's this weekend," Sara told her excitedly.

"I know," Catherine, told her, and then turned to Nick, "Bit excited isn't she?"

Laughing Nick said, "Yeah she is, at least we won't be at mom's this weekend, that's probly why she's extra happy."

"Yeah, no joke there, I don't see why we can't just go live with dad." Catherine told her brother.

"Well at least we get to enjoy the time we do get at dads, than at moms." Nick said.

"Yeah, that's true," Catherine, said agreeing with her brother.

A few minutes later they heard Sara say, "Daddy's here!"

Seeing her dad get out of the vehicle, Sara ran up to him saying, "Daddy!"

Picking up his little girl, Jake said, "Hey baby girl, how's my princess?"

"I'm good daddy," Sara replied as she wrapped her arms around her dad.

Walking over to his other two kids, Jake said, "Hey kids, how's it going?"

"Hey dad," Both Nick and Catherine said as they all walked to get into the vehicle.

Opening the door for his youngest, Jake puts her down, so she could get in the vehicle. Once they were all in the vehicle, and buckled up, Jake asks, "So how was school kids?"

Catherine, and Nick responded saying it was fine. Then Sara told him that there was a new kid in her class, and that she became friends with him. Jake then asked, "Oh really, whats his name?"

"Yup, his names Greg, and he came from New York, I think." Sara answered him excitedly.

"Well that's really cool princess," Jake told his eleven year old.

Fifteen minutes later Jake pulled into his driveway. Walking into the house, Jake turned to his youngest and asked, "You got any homework?"

"Well, kinda, I have a few more problems in math to do." Sara answered her dad.

"Okay, well go into the kitchen, and get started on it alright?" Jake told her.

"Okay daddy," Sara replied as she went into the kitchen to finish her math.

Watching his youngest walk into the kitchen to get started on her math, Jake turned to his two oldest and said, "So how's it going with you two kids?"

"Its going okay, hey dad, me and Catherine were thinking, do you think if it would be at all possible, if we were able to come live with you, and by we I mean all three of us." Nick asked his dad.

"I'll have to look into, I take it, everything still isn't going that well at your moms?" Jake asked his two oldest.

"No, mom still yells at Sara a lot for not reason at all still. Every one in a while she'll yell at us too. It's horrible living there, dad, but she mostly takes it out on Sara." Catherine answered here dad.

"Your mom doesn't hit you guys does she?" Jake asked them seriously.

"Well, not really, she still does, but not all the time." Nick answered him.

Before Jake could say anything else, his eleven year old said, "Daddy, can you come here please?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right there princess." Jake answered his daughter.

"Okay daddy," Sara replied back.

In the kitchen…

After helping his daughter with her homework, Jake looked at her and not wanting to ask this, he asks, "Baby does your mom hurt you at all?"

Looking up at her dad, and wondering why he's asking, Sara replied, "Yeah, she does it all the time daddy. She told me that the reason why you and mommy got a divorce was because of me. She also told me that I was a mistake, and that I should have never been born."

"Listen to me okay princess?" Jake asked, when she nodded her head, he continued, "You were not a mistake, don't you EVER think that, and you were not the cause of our divorce, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Sara replied.

"Come here baby girl," Jake said, he then gave her a hug, and then said, "I love you princess."

Hugging her dad back, Sara said, "I love you too daddy."

TBC…

a/n 2: hope ya like the story so far....let me know what ya think....and again...if you would like to be my beta pm me and let me know hope ya like and please leave a review

csifan2008


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled for now chapter two…

Later that night…

Walking up to her dad Sara asked, "Daddy?"

Looking at his youngest, Jake said, "Yeah princess?"

"Can I have some ice cream please?" Sara asked him innocently.

"You don't need any ice cream this late," Jake told her.

"But Daddy, its only 7:45pm, I'll fix a small bowl." Sara told him, hoping her dad would say yes.

"Fine, but only a small bowl; go ask your siblings if they want any." Jake told her, giving in.

"Okay daddy, thanks," Sara told him running upstairs to ask her older brother and sister.

Upstairs…

Running up the stairs, Sara walked over to her brother's room, which was the closest to the stairs. After knocking on her older brothers door, Sara heard him say, "Come in."

Opening the door, Sara asks, "Nicky, would you want any ice cream?"

"No Thanks Sar'," Nick answered his eleven-year-old sister.

"Okay," Sara replied walking out, closing the door behind her. She then walked over to her sister's room, which was by Nick's.

After knocking on Catherine's door, Sara heard her sister say, "Come in."

"Hi Cath," Sara said walking into her room.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Catherine asked her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted some ice cream?" Sara answered her sister.

"Sure. Why not," Catherine said, stood up, and then continued, "Come on, kid, let's go."

Both Catherine and Sara walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. Walking up to their dad, Sara said, "Nicky doesn't want any."

"Okay thanks, princess," Jake said to his youngest, then turned to his oldest child, "You want some, Cath?"

"Yeah, that's why I came down here." Catherine answered her dad.

"Okay, just making sure." Jake said while reaching into the cabinet to get the bowls.

After fixing two small bowls of ice cream, Jake handed one to each of his daughters, then said to Sara, " Princess, I want you to eat it in the kitchen, alright?"

"But daddy, I want to eat it in the living room, like Catherine and Nicky get to do," Sara told her dad.

"I know, I want you to eat it in the kitchen," Jake told her somewhat sternly.

"But daddy, I want to," Sara started, but then got interrupted by her dad.

"Sara Nicole, I said to eat it in the kitchen, if your going to keep at it then, you can go to your room." Jake told her sternly, scaring her a little.

Walking up to her little sister, Catherine said, "Come on, lets go sit at the kitchen table." Not replying, Sara slowly turned around and followed her older sister to the kitchen table.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Catherine asks her little sister, "You okay, Sar?"

Looking up at her older sister, Sara replied, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure, kid?" Catherine asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Sara, answered her as she slowly ate her ice cream.

Not believing her younger sister, Catherine said, "Come on Sara, talk to me, what's wrong?" Catherine asked trying to her little sister to talk.

"Nothing's wrong Catherine, I just don't want to talk about it," Sara told her older sister.

"Whatever, there is too something wrong."

Sighing Sara said, "Okay fine, I just wish I could do more stuff like you and Nicky, I don't want to be eleven anymore. Maybe mommy's right."

"Sar' listen to me okay?" Catherine told her. When her sister nodded, she continued, "There will be plenty of chances for you to do things that me and Nicky do. Just try not to grow up to fast, enjoy being a kid while you still can. Also don't listen to mom, okay?" whatever she tells you don't listen alright?"

Sara just sat there not wanting to say anything, but knows she should answer her sister. After a few more minutes of silence, Sara finally says,

"I know, it's just not fair, you guys get to do whatever you want and stay out as late as you want. It's just not fair. How can I not listen to mommy? She always says that I was a mistake, and that I should pay for it and to also pay for ruining her life.

"Kid listen, your not a mistake, nor will you ever be a mistake. As for Nicky, and I doing whatever we want, isn't exactly true. We have to pretty much ask, or say what we're doing." Catherine tried explaining to her.

"Then why does mommy always say that? And why does she call me mean words too?" Sara asked her sister.

Catherine just sat there, wondering what she should say to her eleven-year-old sister. Catherine then said, "I'm not quite sure hun, mommy just isn't quite all there, I'm sure she doesn't mean it."

"But she doesn't like me, and now daddy doesn't either. He hates me just like mommy does." Sara said with tears in her eyes, and then she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Before Catherine could say anything, she watched her sister run upstairs. She then got up, put the bowls in the sink, and went to the living room to talk to her dad.

Walking up to her dad Catherine says, "Dad, you might want to go talk to Sara."

"Why whats wrong?" Jake asked her.

"She thinks you're mad at her, like mom is." Catherine answered sitting on the couch.

"Okay I'll go talk to her, "Jake said heading to the stairs.

**Sara's room…**

Laying on her bed crying, Sara hears a knock on the door, answering, she says, "Go away!"

"Can I come in princess?" Jake asked.

"Why? You hate me just like mommy." Sara tells him from her bed.

Waling into his daughters' room, and shutting the door, Jake says, "Baby listen, I don't hate you, and I never will, because you're my little girl, and I love you very much."

Sitting upon her bed, and drying her eyes off, Sara says, "I love you too daddy. I'm sorry I said you hated me, and I'm sorry about earlier too. I just wish I could do more things, like Catherine, and Nicky."

Sitting on his daughters bed, Jake says, "Baby listen, there will be plenty of chances for you to do things like Catherine, and Nicky, also, its okay, you were just upset."

"Daddy, why does mommy, always say that I was a mistake? She also calls me mean words, and she hits me too." Sara asked her dad.

"Well princess, I'm not sure, just because your mom says you're a mistake, doesn't mean you are. Just always remember, you're not a mistake. Lets just say you're the best thing that's ever happened. I'm also gonna try and see if I can get custody of you and your siblings." Jake told her.

"Really daddy?" Sara asked her dad excitedly.

"Yes really," Jake said tickling her.

"Daddy, stop it." Sara told her dad while laughing then continued, "I'm not five anymore."

"Yeah, I know your eleven, and still a kid," Jake said as eh stopped tickling her.

TBC...

a/n: okay well hopefully u guys like the chapter...just wanna say thanks to fox-rox1539 anways PLEASE leave a review...

thanks csifan2008


	3. Chapter 3

Childhood Dreams chp 3

After talking to his daughter, Jake stood up. Getting off his daughter's bed, Jake told his youngest, "Princess, don't forget to take your medicine alright?"

"Do I have to take it daddy?" Sara asked her dad.

"Yes, you do. Do you even take it at your mom's?" Jake answered.

"Catherine and Nicky usually remind me because mommy doesn't tell me. And I try and remember on my own." Sara told him.

"Okay. Why don't you go take it before you forget, all right?" Jake told her.

"Daddy, why do I have to take it? I don't like it." Sara answered him while getting off her bed.

"Because, the doctor said to, before and after you get up, or go to bed; and besides, it'll help with your asthma too." Jake answered his youngest.

"Okay, but why do I have the inhaler if that's supposed to help with the asthma?" Sara asked while she followed her dad down the stairs.

"Sara, we went over this before. You should know by now, especially since you had your first asthma attack a few years ago." Jake told her as they entered the kitchen.

Getting a glass of water, while her dad got her medicine Sara said, "I know; I just wanted to ask again."

Handing her medicine to her Jake said, "After you take this, I want you to go get ready for bed, all right?"

"Okay, fine," Sara, replied as she took her medicine. After taking her medicine, Sara put the glass in the sink before heading upstairs to get ready for bed.

Upstairs in Sara's room…

While getting ready for bed, Sara heard a knock on her door. She said, "Just a second."

A few minutes later, after putting her clothes away, she went and opened the door to see who was knocking. Seeing her sister, Sara asked, "Yeah?"

"Just seeing how you're doing," Catherine answered as she leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm okay, I'm better now." Sara told her as she moved to let her sister in.

Walking into her sister's room, Catherine said, "That's good, I'm glad. Did you take your medicine yet?"

"Yes I took it, like ten minutes ago," Sara replied as she sat on her bed.

"Good, wanna go watch a movie before its time for bed?" Catherine asked her.

"Yeah! Can we watch, ummmm…the Parent Trap?" Sara asked as she got up off her bed and followed her older sister to the living room.

Walking down the stairs, Catherine said, "Sure why not kid."

**In the living room…**

Walking into the living room Sara said, "I'll put the movie in!"

"Okay, have at it, I'll get us drinks. What would you like to drink?" Catherine asked before going into the kitchen.

"I'll just have grape juice, please." Sara answered her sister as she got the movie out and turned the T.V. on. Then she put the movie in.

"Okay, I'll be right back, don't start it yet," Catherine told her as she went into the kitchen to get two drinks.

"I won't," Sara replied as she went and sat on the couch.

A few minutes later Jake walks into the room, and asks his youngest, "Hey princess, what ya doing?"

"Hi daddy! Me and Catherine are going to watch a movie before we have to go to bed." Sara answered her dad.

"You are? What movie you going to watch?" Jake asked as he sat in the recliner.

"We're watching the Parent Trap," Sara answered him as she walked over to sit on his lap.

"That sounds good," Jake, said when his oldest came in.

"Here you go kid," Catherine said as she handed her sister her drink before going over to the couch to sit down to watch the movie.

"Thanks Cath," Sara said as she took the drink from her older sister

"Yup, no problem, kid," Catherine said as she sat down on the couch.

Halfway through the movie, Sara had fallen asleep. Looking down at his youngest, Jake watched his daughter sleep. A few minutes later he felt movement and looked down at his daughter. He saw that she was having a bad dream so he started to wake her up.

"Wake up baby girl, your having a bad dream." Jake said as he tried waking her up.

Not getting anything from his youngest, Jake turned to his oldest and said, "Catherine, go get me a cold washcloth and a glass of water please."

Getting up off the couch, Catherine said, "Yeah sure dad, I'll be right back."

After getting a glass of water and a cold washcloth, Catherine went back into the living room, and handed them to her dad, "Here you go, dad."

"Thanks Cath," Jake said as he took the cup and washcloth from her. Then he turned to his little girl.

"Come on baby girl. Wake up sweetie."

A few minutes later Jake finally got his youngest to finally wake up, then he asked,

"Hey princess, you okay?"

"Hi daddy, y-yea I-I think, so." Sara answered her dad then leaned against her dad.

"Do you wanna talk about it princess?" Jake asked her.

"Not really, but I probly should," Sara answered her dad, then continued, "It was back when I had my first attack, mommy put me in one of the small closets."

~Flashback~

A slightly tall brunette haired woman with brown eyes was dragging a seven-year-old; then she threw her in the closet. When her mom closed the door, the seven-year-old started yelling, "Mommy, let me out, please! I'll be good, I promise!"

When she didn't hear anything from her mom, the seven-year-old started crying and said, "Please mommy, let me out! I can't breath mommy, l-l-let…me o-out, p-please…. mommy?"

A few minutes later, Sara heard her two older siblings and said through her tears, as she tried to breath.

"N-Nicky, C-Catherine, pl-please…l-let me o-out…I-I c-cant…b-breath."

Less than a few seconds later, Nick opened the closet door, and said, "Oh my gosh Sar', you okay?"

Crying through her tears, Sara answers, "N-Nicky, I-I…c-cant b-breath…m-mommy…l-locked…m-me i-in h-here."

Holding his little sister, Nick tells Catherine to call 911 for an ambulance while he tried to get his little sister to calm down.

~End Flashback~

After listening to his little girl, Jake asked, "Aw baby, you going to be all right tonight?"

Looking up at her dad, Sara replies, "Yeah, I think so," she then turned to her older sister, "Can I sleep with you tonight, Cath?"

"Sure, why not kid," Catherine, replied to her sister.

Sara then gets up off her dad and heads up the stairs.

Upstairs…

Reaching the top of the stairs, Sara heads over to her brothers room and knocks on his door... Hearing her brother say, "Come in," Sara opened the door, and walked in.

Looking over at who was at the door, Nick says, "Hey. Whats up, squirt?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say goodnight," Sara answered her brother.

Standing up, Nick heads over to his little sister, and hugs her, while saying, "Night squirt, love ya."

"Love you too, Nicky," Sara says while hugging him back.

Walking out of his room, and walked over to Catherine's, Sara opens the door, and lays on her older sister's bed.

A few minutes later, Catherine walks into her room, and goes over to her bed, after shutting the door, lays down then says, "You okay Sar'?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just wish we lived here, and not at mommy's." Sara answered her older sister.

"Yeah, I know me too," Catherine, says as she plays with her sister's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Why is mommy always mean? Was she like that before I was born?" Sara asked.

Not wanting her sister to take it the wrong way, Catherine says, "Well sometimes she was. But DO NOT and I mean it DO NOT think it was your fault at anytime. It's not and it never will be... I'm glad you're my little sister and I wouldn't ask a better one if I could. I love you, kid."

"But why does it feel like it is? I'm glad you're my sister too, and I love you too," Sara replied.

Changing the subject, Catherine says, "Come on, let's go to sleep, I'm pretty sure you need it, kid."

"Yeah, night Cath, love you," Sara said before falling asleep.

"Night, and love you too Sar'," Catherine replied, and then went to sleep herself.

TBC…

A/n: hoped you guys like the chp…and wanna say thanks to fox-rox1539. please leave a review...

csifan2008


End file.
